ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Video Games Awesome Episodes
Below is a list of each individual episode of Video Games Awesome, listed chronologically and with links to playlists for viewing the whole episode. 2009 June *Punch-Out!!! *Making Miis *Punch-Out!!! Wii (Von Kaiser & Glass Joe) *Punch-Out!!! Wii (Disco Kid & Head-to-Head) *Bit.Trip Beat! - Transition *Bit.Trip Beat! - Descent July *Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers 2010 January *Super Mario Bros. Wii May *Scene It? Twilight Edition *Super Street Fighter IV *Red Dead Redemption First Look! *Red Dead Redemption Poker! *Red Dead Redemption - Marshall Missions *Bit.Trip RUNNER! *Yoshi is BACK! Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Cloud, Rock, & Drill Mario! Super Mario Galaxy 2 June *RACING! -Blur *Alan Wake *Red Dead Redemption - Diplomatic Immunity *Splosion Man! *E3 2010 July *DOOM Co-Op August *Harley Davidson Road Trip *Let's Play Ballerina! *Wii Music September *PAX 2010 *Deadliest Warrior *LIMBO! *Halo Reach *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game October *Dead Rising 2 *Guilty Party! *NBA Jam! *Kirby's Back to the Undead! Trailer Tuesday *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Earthbound *Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare *Undead Nightmare - Flaming Demon Horse November *Earthbound Fanfest Live *Kinect HACKED! Trailer Tuesday *LA Noire Starring Mad Men! Trailer Tuesday *Golden Eye Deathmatch at PAX! *Golden Eye for the Wii! *Goodbye Ben *Awesome Video Games MERCH! *Donkey Kong Country Returns! *Krazy Kinect Hacks and Angry Birds Diplomacy! Trailer Tuesday December *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Super Meat Boy *Xbox Avatars 2011 January *Kinect Adventures *January Trailer Tuesday *Need for Speed *Back to the Future: The Game! *We have a PLAYSTATION 3! *Little Big Planet 2 *Bulletstorm Demo February *February Show & Trailer *Minecraft *Little Big Planet 2 Victoria’s Laboratory *Duty Calls *VGA Live 5th Anniversary Special March *Babysitting Mama *Minecraft Awesome Server Tour *Bulletstorm *Mortal Kombat Demo *Minecraft Live Build *Chick Chick BOOM! *Minecraft Old Rock Build Challenge *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 April *Simpsons Quotes = Legal Trouble *Derp *Minecraft Wolves are AWESOME! *You Don't Know Jack! *You Don't Know Jack Live! *Minecraft Frasia Build Challenge *Castle Crashers *Minekraft Kombat *Minecraft Giant Crater Build (Crater City/New Spawn City) *Mortal Kombat *Our Favorite Youtubers May *MORE Favorite Youtubers! *Little Big Planet 2: The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow *Minecraft Atlantis Build Challenge *Little Big Planet 2: Avalonia *Show & Trailer LIVE *L.A. Noire *Portal *Minecraft Giant World June *You Don't Know Jack Grudge Match *PRE-3 Show & Trailer *E3 2011 Nintendo is Awesome! *NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs *Microsoft is BORING (but hilarious)! E3 2011 *Sony is AWESOME! E3 2011 *Duke Nukem is AWESOME!... but his game is AWEFUL! *Minecraft AWESOME Moomin Village *Minecraft AWESOME Bioshock Infinite *Minecraft AWESOME Pixel Art City *Super Mario RPG Fanfest *Show & Trailer E3 Roundup *You Don't Know Jack (June 28th) July *Mario Kart Wii *Team Fortress 2 Show & Trailer *Alice: Madness Returns *July Show & Trailer Live *Minecraft Dr. Seuss Build Challenge *Bastion *Portal 2 (Episode 1) *Uncharted 2 *Minecraft Future Build Challenge Part 1 August *Catherine *Catherine Kouple’s Co-op Kontinues! *Catherine Kouple’s Co-op Konclusion! *Uncharted 2 Part 2 *Ms. Splosion Man *Pre PAX Show & Trailer September *Bomberman Ultra *Post PAX Show & Trailer *Dead Island *Resistance 3 *Dead Island Coop is... Derped *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Team Fortress AWESOME! Exhibition Match *Turtles in Time Re-Shelled *Portal 2 (Episode 2) *Simpsons Build Challenge *Resistance 3 Coop *Team Fortress AWESOME! Season Opener! *Gears of War 3 *God of War 3 *The Room: The Game *Shadow of the Colossus October *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *RAGE *The Binding of Isaac *Minecraft Future Build Challenge Part 2 *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record *Batman: Arkham Asylumn *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Batman: Arkham City *Minecraft Trick-or-Treating *Left 4 Dead 2 *Costume Quest *Luigi’s Mansion (Episode 1) *Minecraft Halloween Build Challenge *Team Fortress AWESOME! Halloween! November *Uncharted 3 *Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Modern Warfare 3 *Skyrim *Saints Row: The Third Show & Trailer *Pre-Minecon Show & Trailer *Post Minecon Show & Trailer *Minecraft Simpsons Build Challenge Part 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row Coop *Minecraft Awesome Genesis *Portal 2 (Episode 3) December *Sonic Generations *Skyward Sword Parts 1- 82 (Notes) *Team Fortress AWESOME! December 2011 *VVVVVV *WHERE IS MY HEART? *Minecraft Christmas Build Challenge *Team Fortress AWESOME! Smissmas Special *Skyrim Christmas (Episode 1) *Skyrim Christmas (Episode 2) 2012 January *Mario Kart TURBO Cup *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One *Techno Kitten Adventure *Skyward Sword Parts 83 - 99 *Minecraft AWESOME Expedition! *Skyward Sword Parts 100 - 114 *Heavy Rain (Episode 1) *LIMBO (Live) *Skyward Sword Parts 115 - 124 *Minecraft AWESOME! Survival! *Heavy Rain (Episode 2) Feburary *Sideway New York *Never Dead *Rochard *Skyward Sword Parts 125 - 138 *Heavy Rain (Episode 3) *Darkness II Demo *Asura's Wrath Demo *Minecraft Awesome Anniversary *Skyward Sword Parts 139 - 146 *Learning with the PooYoos *Mario Party 2 *Heavy Rain (Episode 4) *Kinect Adventures (Live Show) *Kinectimals *Skyward Sword Parts 147 - 157 *Mario Party 4 (Episode 1) *Team Fortress AWESOME! Romance! *Rhythm Heaven Fever (Episode 1) *PS Vita Unboxing *Asura's Wrath (Episode 1) *The Darkness II (Episode 1) *Skyward Sword Parts 158 - 172 *Abobo's Big Adventure *Mario Party 4 (Episode 2) March *The Darkness II (Episode 2) *Skyward Sword Parts 173 - 188 *Asura's Wrath (Episode 2) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 1) *Minecraft AWESOME! Adventure! *Rhythm Heaven Fever (Episode 2) *Minecraft AWESOME! Jungle Update! *Mass Effect (Episode 1) *Skyward Sword Parts 189 - 198 *Rhythm Heaven Fever (Episode 3) *Asura's Wrath (Episode 3) *Journey (Episode 1) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 2) *Mario Party 9 (Episode 1) *Skyward Sword Finale (199-209) *Mass Effect (Episode 2) *Golden Tee Golf *Mass Effect (Episode 3) *Mario Party 9 (Episode 2) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 1) *Mass Effect (Episode 4) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 3) *Rayman Origins (Episode 1) *Mass Effect (Episode 5) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 2) April *Pre PAX Easter *Journey (Episode 2) *I Am Alive *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 1 Part 1) *Skullgirls *Quiet Please *PAX East 2012 Wrap Up *The Witcher 2 (Episode 1) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 3) *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 1 Part 2) *NHL Arcade *Trials Evolution *Joe Danger *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 4) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 4) *The Witcher 2 (Episode 2) *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 2) *The Simpsons Arcade *Wii Party *The Witcher 2 (Episode 3) *Show & Trailer April 2012 *Kickstarter Boothill Heroes *Twisted Metal May *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 5) *Super Mario Galaxy Couple's Co-Op (Episode 1) *Rayman Origins (Episode 2) *Deadliest Warrior Legends *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 5) *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 3) *The Witcher 2 (Episode 4) *Datura (Episode 1) *［PROTOTYPE］ *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 6) *Star Wars Kinect *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 4) *Max Payne 3 (Episode 1) *Datura (Episode 2) *Velocity *Minecraft AWESOME Survival Episode 5 *Dragon's Dogma *Fez *The Witcher 2 (Episode 5) *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 5) *Show & Trailer Ketchup June *AwesomeNauts *Pre Three 2012 Show & Trailer *E3 2012 Extravaganza *Max Payne 3 (Episode 2) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 7) *Lollipop Chainsaw (Episode 1) *Animal Crossing *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 6) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 8) *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 6) *Lollipop Chainsaw (Episode 2) *Assassin's Creed (Episode 1) *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 7) *Minecraft 1.3 Snapshot July *Max Payne 3 (Episode 3) *Pyromania TF2 Update *Assassin's Creed (Episode 2) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Episode 9) *Minecraft Survival Episode 6 *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 7) *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 8) *Asura's Wrath (Episode 4) *Batman: Arkham City DLC *Saints Row DLC (Episode 1) *Saints Row DLC (Episode 2) *Saints Row DLC (Episode 3) *DYAD *DLC Quest *Saints Row DLC (Episode 4) *Renegade Ops *Minecraft AWESOME Sky Build *ComicAWESOME Show and Trailer *Team Fortress AWESOME Bromance Battle August *Mario and Sonic Olympics *Minecraft AWESOME Olympics Preview *Minecraft AWESOME 2012 Olympics *Sleeping Dogs *Mann vs Machine *Quantum Conundrum *Closure *Sound Shapes *Papo and Yo *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure (Episode 8) *Pre PAX Prime 2012 Show and Trailer September *Cavalcade of Cosplay *Octodad *PAXtravaganza! Post Prime 2012! *Mark of the Ninja *Mass Effect 2 (Episode 9) *Wii U Special Show and Trailer! *Spelunky *1000 Spikes *Borderlands 2 (Episode 1) *Crazy Taxi *Jet Set Radio *Kung Fu Rider *De Blob 2 *Assassin's Creed (Episode 3) *The Walking Dead (Episode 1) *McPixel *The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb *Deadly Premonition (Episode 1) *The Walking Dead (Episode 2) October *Assassin's Creed (Episode 4) *Deadly Premonition (Episode 2) *The Walking Dead (Episode 3) *Age of Zombies *Silent Hill 2 (Episode 1) *Assassin’s Creed II (Episode 1) *Dishonored *Borderlands 2 (Episode 2) *Borderlands 2 (Episode 3) *Retro City Rampage *Deadly Premonition (Episode 3) *Minecraft AWESOME Pretty Scary Update *Silent Hill 2 (Episode 2) *Assassin’s Creed II (Episode 2) *Borderlands 2 (Episode 4) *Minecraft AWESOME Halloween 2012 (Part 1) *The Walking Dead (Episode 4) *Borderlands 2 (Episode 5) *Deadly Premonition (Episode 4) *Silent Hill 2 (Episode 3) *Costume Quest: Grubbins on Ice (Notes) *Borderlands 2 (Episode 6) *Minecraft AWESOME Halloween 2012 (Part 2) *Deadly Premonition (Episode 5) *Amnesia: Justine *Slender *Lone Survivor *Home *Hide *Luigi’s Mansion (Episode 2) November *Assassin’s Creed II (Episode 3) *Scream Fortress AWESOME (Notes) *Deadly Premonition (Episode 6) *Halo 4 *Assassin’s Creed II (Episode 4) *LittleBIGPlanet Karting (Episode 1) *LittleBIGPlanet Karting (Episode 2) *Halo 4 BroBattle *Black Ops II (Episode 1) *Prii U Show and Trailer *Minecraft AWESOME Nintenderland *Wii U (Notes) *Nintendoland *ZombiU *Scribblenauts Unlimited (Episode 1) *Wii U vs Xbox 360 Black Ops II Brodown *Little Inferno (Episode 1) *Mighty Switch Force *Nano Assault Neo *Epic Mickey 2 (Notes) *Wii U + YouTube *New Super Mario Bros. U (Episode 1) *Hitman Absolution (Episode 1) *Scribblenauts Unlimited (Episode 2) *Breaking NEWS A NEW Console *Black Ops II (Episode 2) *Assassin’s Creed II Codex Collecting *Playstation Allstars December *The Walking Dead (Episode 5) *Assassin’s Creed II (Episode 5) *Far Cry 3 (Episode 1) *Rabbids Land *Tank! Tank! Tank! *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 1) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 1) *XCOM *Assassin’s Creed II (Episode 6) *VGAxVGAs 2012 Show and Trailer *Minecraft AWESOME Christmas Pageant *Ocarina of Time (Episode 1) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 2) *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 2) *Hitman Absolution (Episode 2) *Scribblenauts Unlimited (Episode 3) *Merry Smissmas 2012 Team Fortress AWESOME *Minecraft AWESOME Survival Christmas Special *Little Inferno (Episode 2) *Ocarina of Time (Episode 2) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 3) *McPixel Pre Phoenix Logic Primer *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 3) *Far Cry 3 (Episode 2) *Minecraft AWESOME New Year’s Blockin’ Eve 2013 January *Ocarina of Time (Episode 3) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 4) *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 4) *Hitman Absolution (Episode 3) *Little Inferno (Episode 3) *Scribblenauts Unlimited (Episode 4) *DMC: Devil May Cry *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 5) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 5) *Ocarina of Time (Episode 4) *Ni No Kuni (Episode 1) *New Super Mario Bros. U (Episode 2) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 6) *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 6) *The Cave *Ocarina of Time (Episode 5) Febuary *Antichamber *Chasing Aurora *You Don't Know Jack (Episode 1) *Super Mario Galaxy (Episode 2) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 7) *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 7) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 8) *Ocarina of Time (Episode 6) *Show and Trailer February 2013 *Valentines Day *Minecraft AWESOME Valentines Build Challenge *You Don't Know Jack (Episode 2) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 9) *Rhythm Heaven Fever (Episode 4) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Playstation Meeting 2013 Show and Trailer *Crysis 3 *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 8) *Bioshock (Episode 1) *Ocarina of Time (Episode 7) *Minecraft AWESOME Vacation March *Bioshock (Episode 2) *Ni No Kuni (Episode 2) *Runner 2 *QWOP *BIT.TRIP Core *BIT.TRIP Void *BIT.TRIP Fate *BIT.TRIP Fate *BIT.TRIP Beat Reprised *Tomb Raider (Episode 1) *Ni No Kuni (Episode 3) *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 9) *Bioshock (Epsiode 3) *Ocarina of Time (Episode 8) *God of War: Ascension *Bioshock (Epsiode 4) *Pre PAX Paddy's Day Show and Trailer *Lego City Undercover (Episode 1) *Cosplay AWESOME PAX East 2013 * Post PAXtravaganza East 2013 * Bioshock Infinite (Episode 1) April *Bioshock (Episode 5) *Mass Effect 3 (Episode 10) *Ocarina of Time (Episode 9) * Bioshock Infinite (Episode 2) * Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 10) * Ni No Kuni (Episode 4) * Mass Effect 3 (Episode 11) * Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 11) * Bioshock Infinite (Episode 3) * BattleBlock Theater * Bioshock Infinite (Episode 4) * Phoenix Wright: Justice For All (Episode 12) * Brentalfloss (Mario Party 2) * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Far Cry 3 (Episode 3) * Bioshock Infinite (Episode 4) * Mass Effect 3 (Episode 12) * Ocarina of Time (Episode 10) May *Far Cry 3 (Episode 4) * Lego City Undercover (Episode 2) * Bioshock Infinite (Episode 5) * Super Mario Galaxy (Episode 3) * Hitman Absolution (Episode 4) * Lego City Undercover (Episode 3) * Tomb Raider (Epsiode 2) * Blood Dragon * Tomb Raider (Epsiode 3) * Lego City Undercover (Episode 4) * Spring 2013 Show and Trailer * Xbox One Reveal Lonesome * Xbox One Reveal Show and Trailer * Lego City Undercover (Episode 5) * Metro: Last Light * Minecraft AWESOME Redstone Update * Ray's The Dead *Hitman Absolution (Episode 5) * The Last of Us Demo June * Call of Juarez: Gunslinger (Episode 1) * Westerado * Towerfall * Remember Me * Konami Pre-E3 Press Conference Lonesome *Pre-Three 2013 * Xbox E3 2013 Lonesome * Sony E3 2013 Lonesome * E3 2013 Ubisoft Conference Lonesome * Nintendo E3 2013 Lonesome * Sony at E3 2013 * Microsoft at E3 2013 * Nintendo at E3 * EA at E3 * Ubisoft at E3 * Animal Crossing: New Leaf *The Last of Us (Episode 1) * Adventure Time: Hey Ice King Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?! * A Hat in Time * Xbox 180 * Fist Puncher * Deadpool * Hitman Absolution (Episode 6) * Mutant Mudds * Need For Speed Most Wanted U July *Lego City Undercover (Episode 6) *The Walking Dead: 400 Days * State of Decay * The Last of Us (Episode 2) * New Super Luigi U * Emergency GTA V Show & Trailer * Minecraft AWESOME Summer Vacation * The Last of Us (Episode 3) * The Last of Us (Episode 4) * EarthBound (Episode 1) * The Last of Us (Episode 5) * EarthBound (Episode 2) * Call of Juarez: Gunslinger (Episode 2) * Monaco August *Kinect Fun Labs *Pikmin 3 (Episode 1) *The Last of Us (Episode 6) *Dragon’s Crown *Pikmin 3 (Episode 2) *EarthBound (Episode 3) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Episode 1) *DuckTales *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Episode 2) *Legend of Dungeon *Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons *Minecraft Horsey Update *Saints Row IV *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified *Splinter Cell Blacklist *EarthBound (Episode 4) * Pre-Games-PAX-com Show and Trailer September *The Wonderful 101 *Post Prime PAXtravaganza 2013 Show and Trailer *Puppeteer *Dragon Fantasy Book II * EarthBound (Episode 5) * Grand Theft AWESOME Retrospective * Grand Theft Auto V (Episode 1) * Grand Theft Auto V (Episode 2) * Grand Theft Auto V (Episode 3) * Grand Theft Auto V (Episode 4) * Grand Theft Auto V (Episode 5) Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Videos